PatienceMaybe?
by Laura909
Summary: Dumbledore and McGonagall again and always. Student Minerva needs to learn the lesson of patience, but is she really the one who needs the lesson. Within a few chapters we will find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Here we go. I don't own anything Harry Potter except for some legos and a wand that I bought legally from the internet. So please feel free to leave a review if you like. I am open to suggestions, but I do have an end in mind and that is at least a few chapters away, so...Please review. Anyhow I have at least one more chapter written, but I will go over it again before I post it. I hope you all have a lovely summer and if you know of or have written some good stories, feel free to share. **

Shortly after her last class, Minerva made her way back to the transfiguration classroom.

For a few months, she had been reading about animagi, and had decided that she was ready to start the processs of becoming one. As it was quite a difficult process and not well described in any books that she had found, she needed to enlist someone who had went through the transformation already to help her if need be.

That was exactly why she found herself outside the transfiguration classroom. The door to the classroom was already open and as she stepped through the doorway she noticed that Dumbledore looked as if he was expecting her.

"Come in, come in," he said as he gestured for her to sit down. "Would you care for a lemon drop," he asked regardless of the fact that no one ever accepted his offer.

"No thank you sir," she answered as she did every other time.

"Well then, I'm glad you are here, as I have sensed that there was something you wished to discuss with me for weeks now."

How did he know, she puzzled and was about to ask when he answered her unasked question.

"I assure you I have used no magic trick to read your mind. I am merely very proficient at reading people."

"I see," she said as she contemplated the implications, and made a mental note not to be to openly emotional.

After a bit, Dumbledore added, "You wanted to ask me something." Smiling as she was startled out of her thoughts, while wondering what was so intriguing as to distract her from her goal.

"I-I'm sorry," she said embarrassed at her distraction. Then continuing with her plan, she started right in, "I have been researching a transfiguration project and would like to continue with it beyond the theoretical to the practical application.' She recited as she had practiced.

Looking slightly amused at her wordplay and initial avoidance of the actual topic, he asked, "And what exactly is this transfiguration project that you are so enthusiastic about?"

"Professor," she began, "I would like become an animagus. I know that it is an arduous undertaking, but I think I am capable of pursuing it through to the end."

He could hear the pleading in her voice and knew she was serious about it, but as she was only in her fifth year, he could now allow it.

"Miss McGonagall, what you are asking for is a guide through the process, am I correct?"

"Yes sir," she replied feeling hopeful.

"In that case I must inform you that I am not willing to help you become an animagus at this time. You are still very young and while I am sure that you have read everything on the subject, I do not think that you are ready for this task."

"I…I don't understand. I have read every book and have practiced some meditation techniques already. What do I lack?" she asked looking very disappointed.

Seeing her disappointment, he answered, "For one, you are still growing, and it is not advisable to begin the transformation so young, even if it is possible. In addition I think that you have neither the patience nor the persistence that this task would require."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he continued to explain his reasoning, "As your teacher, I am well aware of your abilities and I know that you are able to perform any spell or charm with only one or two tries. As of yet you have not had to exercise patience with any task and I think this will be the test. If you are patient and still wish to do so, when you begin your seventh year, I will assist you in becoming an animagus."

Sitting there she thought about what he had said. Although she wanted to deny this and plead for a more immediate solution, she knew that definitely would not help her case, so she decided that although it wasn't the answer she wanted, it wasn't a complete refusal, just a not yet. It wouldn't be easy, but she was determined.


	2. Chapter 2

During her fifth year at Hogwarts Minerva was quite the efficient student. She preformed her Prefect duties efficiently and effectively while maintaining her position on the Quiditch team as a chaser. Not only did she have time to study for her Newts and achieve all Os, but she also managed to stop by Dumbledore's office every few weeks.

Although his answer was always the same, Dumbledore didn't mind her frequent visits and being reminded of his promise to teach her.

At first she didn't stay longer than a few minutes. She would politely refuse a lemon drop and then ask, "Professor, have you reconsidered teaching me how to become an animagus?"

As months passed her trips to Dumbledore's office had lasted longer and longer. She might ask about the current assignment or something to do with a book she was reading. Then they would discus transfiguration articles or a particular theory for hours while sipping tea or hot chocolate on occasion.

The first few weeks she held some hope that he would reconsider, but that hope slowly faded over a year's time, until on some visits she didn't even mention animagus training. She still enjoyed engaging in academic discussions with someone who had a thirst for knowledge like herself and wouldn't call hare a bookworm or worse.

While she enjoyed visiting with Professor Dumbledore, the summer vacation was fast approaching. She wasn't looking forward to months away from Hogwarts without using magic, and without a large library to entertain her. But she most especially would miss those lively discussions and debates with Professor Dumbledore. She would miss his company the most (although she didn't want to admit it). Somehow she had labeled him as a friend, her best and only friend here at Hogwarts.

She was standing on the platform looking up at the Hogwarts Express, wishing that she didn't have to leave when she heard someone say her name.

She turned around and behind her was Professor Dumbledore, "Well, Miss McGonagall, you look as if the train has caused you some great tragedy. I hope that is not the case, for I particularly like our Hogwarts Express and would hate to see anything happen to it," he finished looking rather too happy.

Minerva returned a rather forced smile saying, "I guess I just don't want to leave Hogwarts this year."

"Cheer up then," he said. "Time away from Hogwarts will make you enjoy next year all the more, or as muggles say, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder.""

She couldn't help but smile thinking of all the things she would be "fonder" of next year, as Dumbledore had very similar thoughts.

Most all of the students were already on the train. Looking back at the train, she said, "I will try to remember that."

"Have a relaxing summer," he said as he walked her to the train door.

Smiling back, she got on the train and found a seat near the window. Looking out she saw that Dumbledore was looking back towards the castle but she had forgotten something. She leaned out the window, "Professor Dumbledore," she practically yelled.

He turned back and she continued, "Have you reconsidered?" It was all she had to say and he knew what she meant. The answer was still, not yet, but he didn't need to say it anymore, so he just smiled and waved as the train pulled away from the platform.


End file.
